


In Her Wake

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 207: Sink / Swim.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Her Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 207: Sink / Swim.

Rose barely even realises she's drowning until she breaches the surface. The burn in her tired lungs suggests she's been under for way too long.

Rose doesn't want her Mum to see her like this. Mickey takes one look at her blackened eye and tells her to stay. She falls into bed with Mickey as a sort of thanks and remembers, for the first time in months, that sex can be good for _her_ as well.

It's Mickey that teaches her to swim again. Only, once she gets into her own rhythm, he’s left in her wake.

Rose barely notices.


End file.
